


how he has him

by ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, dirty talking, fucking on a countertop, yahaba in a dress and heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/pseuds/ushijima%20ebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yahaba said that he wanted to come to his house after school, Kyoutani was 85.6% sure he was gonna just get yelled at.<br/>....Which, is what <i>kinda</i> happened. Yahaba was yelling, but not necessarily <i>at</i> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how he has him

**Author's Note:**

> i was enlisted to write this by ppl on twitter im so sorry

Kyoutani didn't know what he had honestly expected. He had told Yahaba he was going to be home alone that night, and it had been grumbled casually over the fried chicken he had devoured for lunch. All Yahaba had done was hum appreciatively, and Watari had laughed a little bit.

He had thought the question was just asked out of pure curiosity, but maybe the wing spiker should have realised something was up when Yahaba had asked him if he could come over that day right after Kyoutani had informed him of his lack of parents. They had been on the figurative "same side" for a month or two now, Yahaba as captain, Kyoutani as his ace, and the two forming a team that Seijou was starting to get known for. There were still rough patches here and there, still some times when arguments and mutual irritation had taken over, but.... it hasn't been anything that bad? So, this request left Kyoutani a bit confused for the reason that he had assumed he was going to get chewed out for something in the near future.

He thought about it (okay, he _worried_ ) about it for the rest of the day, paying less attention in his class than he normally did, gnawing on the ends of his pens like he was trying to swallow them whole. His average irritation at anyone attempting conversation with him was exacerbated, no one even bothering to interact with him.

(It wasn't like he minded that. Usually he found himself not enjoying being _bothered_ by others.)

When afternoon practice came around, Kyoutani found his spikes harder and his blocks even more so-- which was a surprise, to say the least, given his lack of concentration in the realm of wondering _what_ the _hell_ Yahaba was planning to do when he came to his house. It seemed everyone at practice noticed Kyoutani's success that day, earning ooooohs of appreciation from the first years, a nod of approval from the coaches, and a smile plus "Good job," from Yahaba.

Which, of course, _greatly_ added to his confusion. A fuckton.

Watari, if anything, seemed to have noticed how Kyoutani seemed to space out every so often, mainly when it wasn't currently his turn for a drill or if he was taking a break. The libero was more perceptive than people usually thought, a fact Kyoutani had figured out a couple weeks prior, but it was becoming more and more obvious with the more that Watari seemed to know. If it the other male's light smile was anything to go by, he really did know a lot more about this situation than Kyoutani probably ever would.

"Kyoutani-san, really." That light smile widening as they sat at the bench, Watari tilted his head to the side a fraction as he watched the other before he looked forward. "Don't think about it too much. You don't have anything to worry about." Okay, that relaxed him a _little_ bit, but not enough for him to completely relax for the rest of practice. That was nearly impossible to happen, of course.

Kyoutani didn't respond verbally; rather, he merely nodded, taking another drink from his water bottle before standing up to go back to practice.

The rest of practice went just as smooth as the first part, drills and minature scrimmages going golden. They had a practice match in a week or two with Karasuno-- just like Seijou, under new management per Ennoshita Chikara-- and they had planned to show _exactly_ how fearsome Seijou had become since the Spring High. That involved as many practices as they possible could afford, and everyone running on all four cylinders. So, when practice ended, everyone was quite obviously _extremely_ tired and exhausted. It was the weekend now, and everyone was ready to go _home._

That included Kyoutani, but he pushed it aside in favor of stalking up to Yahaba, his bag over his shoulder and his shoulders hunched a tad. "What time're you.... Coming over an' shit." What marginally pissed him off a bit was the fact that Yahaba didn't even seem winded, just a couple beads of sweat here and there, but other than that he looked like he had just gone on a light jog for a minute and a half. The setter placed a finger to his chin in thought for a minute or two before responding.

"Mmm, about eight. I have stop back at my house before I come over." Kyoutani nodded shallowly, like he still didn't believe what Watari had said about not having to worry. This was _sketchy_ to say the least, and a nice Yahaba was usually a Yahaba that Kyoutani should definitely be _fearing._ But, no. Yahaba seemed to just smile, cocking his head to the side, before he turned around with a wave to lock up with Watari. Kyoutani just hissed out a sigh, called out, "The door'll be open." before turning around to walk home.

Maybe he shouldn't have _tried_ to even worry, if he wasn't going to bother even attempting to wonder about the fact that the lack of parents in Kyoutani's household was obviously an important factor to Yahaba in the setter's decision to coming over. He didn't really bother putting two and two together, rather he settled for worrying about things that were no where near in the direction of what Yahaba was _really_ planning. He bit his lip on his walk home, glaring at absolutely nothing as he stalked along the sidewalk up to his currently empty home.

After he closed the door-- but didn't lock it-- Kyoutani figured that he'd just lay on his couch until Yahaba arrived in an hour or two, shoes kicked off and feet on the coffee table. He was dozing off so bad that he had almost forgotten that Yahaba was supposed to come over in the first place. His breathing evened out, his arms crossed over his chest, and he fell asleep with twenty minutes left till eight. At least he was finally relaxing about this whole ordeal instead of worrying about it for minutes on end, pacing around his house as if he were trying to walk a rut into the floor.

Yahaba, however, was always a punctual person, and Kyoutani should have really counted on that when the other walked into the small home at 8:00:01pm on the dot, a bag over his shoulder and the lightest of smiles on his lips when he spotted Kyoutani sleeping. Well. This made this _slightly_ easier, didn't it? He kicked off his shoes, quietly, aware of exactly how much noise it took to wake up Kyoutani from hours of bus ride experience, before looking for a bathroom to slip into for a minute or two.

Kyoutani woke up, though, a yawn on his lips and confusion muddling his mind as he spent a minute or two attempting to familiarize himself with whatever the hell was going on. When he saw an extra pair of shoes at his doorstep, his memory decided to grace him once more, and he glanced around for who _should_ be there. Standing up and stretching, then frowning, Kyoutani's head lowered a but as he looked around. "Hey. Where the hell even are you?"

"In the bathroom." Ah. That explained why he didn't even fucking see him. "You finally awake--?"

"Nah, dipshit, I'm still sleeping."

Yahaba seemed to ignore the quip, which was another mildly concerning factor for Kyoutani. "I'll be back down in a second."

Kyoutani hissed out a sigh, and went to get himself a glass of water from the kitchen rather than just stand at the bottom of the steps. He had already tried (although unsuccessfully) to completely not worry about this, so he decided he'd not goddamn care if he was going to worry anymore. This was weird. Yahaba was _definitely_ planning shit, and it was completely terrifying, because Yahaba Shigeru was a terrifying human being when he damn well decided to be. As Kyoutani sipped his water and heard the bathroom door upstairs close, he frowned into space, trying to put something together in his mind before he could ask Yahaba _what_ the _hell_ he wanted to come over f--  
And then Yahaba walked down the steps, Kyoutani nearly dropped the cup of water in his hands right along with his goddamn jaw to the fucking floor.

It still didn't make any fucking sense, but this time Kyoutani was too preoccupied with trying to look at every single damn curve Yahaba possessed in that goddamn dress without passing out at the same time. The white, strapped dress seemed to cling to every inch of Yahaba it damn well fucking needed to, outlining his hips and stopping just short of the middle of his thighs. And when Kyoutani's eyes got to his thighs, they kept going straight down until he hit the dark red heels that graced his feet and made his legs look absolutely _amazing._

Naturally, Kyoutani need to make some kind of comment on this situation, slowly forcing his eyes back up from Yahaba's legs to his face in order to say something. _Anything._

"....What."

Alright, that was a start, but his complete lack of anything really to say was motivational enough for Yahaba's soft smile to widen to a devious smirk, and Kyoutani swore that his heart stopped right there. "Well? Do you have _anything_ to say?" Aw, c'mon, he knew that Kyoutani didn't have any vocabulary on his mind at the moment, it was painfully obvious that his mind had left the building for a little bit.  
When Yahaba began slowly walking towards him, Kyoutani carefully placed down his glass of water, mainly because he was afraid he was going to drop it. There was something absolutely _sinful_ about how good Yahaba looked in those heels, in that dress, with that salacious smile that pulled his lips up at the edges, and it was currently making Kyoutani's breathing quicken and his heart race.

He still had questions, though, a fuckton of them actually, so he swallowed all the cotton that seemed to be in his mouth before he asked slowly. "Why're you. Wearin' that." Was it obvious? Was it obvious how turned on he was. He really hoped it wasn't. He _really_ hoped it wasn't that goddamn obvious that the first thing Kyoutani thought of when he _could_ think again was bending Yahaba over the damn table and--

"Well, I had thought it would be obvious," Yahaba admitted, no more than a foot away now, his bare arms reaching out so he could hook his fingers in the belt-loops of Kyoutani's currently restricting jeans. He tugged lightly, knowing the other would pull closer automatically. His eyes were bright, and his smirk turned back to a smile. But, that smile seemed to keep every single ounce of the honey it was coated in as Yahaba leaned forward, pressing his body against Kyoutani's. His lips were inches from his captain's, and Kyoutani's window of vision seemed to completely constrict to only include Yahaba. Another pause, and--

"I'm trying to _seduce_ you."

\--Kyoutani could swear his heart stopped.

That didn't matter, though, because Yahaba already had those soft, pliable lips pressed against Kyoutani's, the kiss light and sultry, like the goddamn dress that Yahaba was currently wearing. It took a second, but Kyoutani's hands creeped up to rest on the curve of Yahaba's waist, slowly responding to the kiss as everything about the statement he had heard seconds before seemed to finally come together in his mind. Oh. _Oh._

Okay, now he kinda got the picture.

Kyoutani hadn't seen many movies, he didn't really have the patience for them, but this certain seemed like something out of them-- or maybe he was thinking this because Yahaba currently looked like some kind of moviestar in that goddamn dress. The more he thought about it, the more Kyoutani found his mind going through every single damn way he wanted to see Yahaba in this dress.

As the kiss deepened, Kyoutani's resolve and functioning mind returned, and he took a step forward in order to push Yahaba against the low counter. Yahaba's hands had moved from the belt loops to rest on his ace's broad chest, feeling the muscles underneath the shirt and sighing into the kiss while Kyouta's left hand moved from the other's waist to his legs as his fingers slid up the flesh in order to grip the smooth skin of his thighs under the fabric of his skirt. Yahaba broke the kiss at that, smiling impossibly innocently as he removed Kyoutani's hand from his thigh-- the only reason that it was so easy to do being that Kyoutani was completely dumbstruck by Yahaba to argue at the moment.

"Not yet, Kentarou," Yahaba murmured against Kyoutani's lips, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's neck, "Patience is a _virtue._ " If he wasn't too busy thinking about where else he wanted to currently touch Yahaba, Kyoutani would have snorted out a laugh at the fact the word _virtue_ was used anywhere near this completely sin filled situation.

Yahaba kissed him again, this time with a little bit more force, his tongue licking at the inside of Kyoutani's mouth like he hadn't had a cup of water in years and he was trying to drink up the last drops from Kyoutani's lips. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, definitely not, given the _multiple_ times they had kissed after arguments and high tensions and raised voices. But this was the first time that it hadn't been prompted before angry words-- no, this time, there hadn't been an easy-to-see prompt for Kyoutani to follow in an easy matter. And he didn't mind it.

The second time he had broken the kiss, Yahaba leaned forward to whisper delightfully in Kyoutani's ear, "I want you to bend me over the counter and fuck me right in this dress." As if he was _completely_ aware of what that sentence did to Kyoutani (which he, of course, definitely was), Yahaba's hand moved to cup Kyoutani through his pants. "Make your _neighbors_ hear me scream your name." It was as if time was stopping, slowing, because it took a minute for Kyoutani to process the words. He blinked once, twice, then he sucked in a breath.

His voice was husky, eyes eyes were half lidded, and the muscles in his arms were pulled tight as he quipped, "What happened to that _patience_ shit?" Yahaba's angelic smile returned, and Kyoutani knew that Yahaba was about to say something the complete _opposite_ of angelic.

"Do you want to argue with me, or do you want to fuck me until I can't breath, _Kentarou._ " Hmm, well. That was a compelling argument that Kyoutani couldn't refuse, so he didn't, instead capturing Yahaba's lips in his own again, groaning against his tongue when the setter rubbed him through his pants. The kiss only lasted ten seconds tops, until Kyoutani broke it in favour of latching his teeth to Yahaba's exposed collarbone. His canines scraped against the skin, intended marks being left in their wake. It made Yahaba sigh, his eyes closing and his hands creeping up Kyoutani's shirt in favorite of feeling the skin around the hem of his pants. Kyoutani found himself already wanting to hear more, anything, every single thing Yahaba's vocal cords could possible offer him-- maybe that's why he was getting more and more impatient, why he was licking and sucking and biting harder at the skin exposed between the thin straps of that dress.

The light moans falling from Yahaba's lips were pure motivation, and Kyoutani's hands were creeping up his captain's thighs, unhindered this time, his eyes widening a fraction when his hands reached Yahaba's ass. "You're not wearin' underwear," He exhaled breathlessly, looking Yahaba dead in the eyes, breathing getting shallow.

"Hmm, I'm not," Yahaba supplied, pulling away from Kyoutani for a second in favor of reaching into his bag that had been dropped at his side so he could pull out a tube of lube and a condom. "They'd just be _in the way,_ don't you think?" Kyoutani was probably going to die here, he reasoned, he wasn't going to make it out of this goddamn situation alive and it was all due to Yahaba Shigeru and his sex appeal and the fact he was _completely aware_ of that damn sex appeal.

It would be a damn good way to die, though, so he figured he could deal with it.

Setting the condom to the side, Kyoutani popped the cap open on the tube with his teeth, growling not soon after, "Turn around and bend over." which Yahaba wordlessly obliged, eyelashes fluttering and ass sticking up as he rested his elbows on the countertops.

Kyoutani had half a mind to take his goddamn time the moment he saw Yahaba's nice, soft ass in front of him, but both his patience and Yahaba's were starting to wane. He hiked up the skirt of Yahaba's dress, letting the sheer fabric of the dress linger on his fingertips for a moment before his fingers found a better location at feeling along the curve of Yahaba's ass. The wing spiker whispered " _Shit...._ " softly, under his breath, because he was one-hundred percent aware of how absolutely hard Yahaba was wrecking him, how hard he wanted to wreck Yahaba, to have him thinking about _him_ and _only_ him.

Sucking in a breath, he squirted lube on his fingers, wasting no more time in pressing one against Yahaba's asshole, relishing in the low, light moan that fell from his captain's lips. Kyoutani could listen to that sound for centuries, and he really damn wished he could, but he settled for moving his finger _slowly_ so he could replicate the enthralling sound. This time, the moan was longer, higher pitched, and Kyoutani felt his dick twitch in response.

"Ah.... _please...._ " Oh, he definitely wasn't going to make it through this. Yahaba's back arched when Kyoutani curled the finger, his head falling forward, his hands balling into fists against the surface of the counter. Kyoutani continued moving his finger, bending forward, if only to see Yahaba's face the best he possible could as he moaned. He was getting completely entranced until Yahaba turned his head a bit to the side, leveling a heated look straight to Kyoutani's eyes. "Goddammiiiiiiit _,_ " He groaned out, licking his lips, staring into something deep in Kyoutani, "Fuck me with your fingers like you _mean it,_ Kyouken- _chan._ "

His taunting definitely worked, because Kyoutani hissed as he pushed in a second finger, curling them both at the same place as before, making Yahaba moan even louder this time. It was music to his goddamn ears, and he repeated the movement more forcibly, pulling his fingers forwards and backwards as Yahaba keened back on them.

 "How long have you been thinking about this," Kyoutani growled the moment he added the third finger, the moment Yahaba gasped loudly, "Getting fucked by my fingers, bent over my counter?" He really wasn't expecting an answer, because Yahaba's moans had gotten louder with the third finger, his eyes closed and his lips parting with gasps and sighs that could possibly put porn stars to shame. "How long have you wanted me to fuck you like this?" His question still remained unanswered as Yahaba pushed back against Kyoutani's fingers, itching for more contact, moaning for more, his head hanging forward again as he gasped in a breath in order to speak.

"Shit, just-- _Fuck_ me, _dammit._ " Kyoutani's eyes widened a fraction, but they narrowed after a second, his head cocking to the side as he withdrew his fingers, pulling his pants open and reaching for the lube again.

"Hmmm.... Say the magic fuckin' _words._ " Yahaba paused, sitting up straight as Kyoutani slipped on the condom and lubed up his cock, turning around just enough so he could look him in the eyes again.

"Fine," He began, lightly, "Fuck me--"

Before he continued, his eyes got _ferocious,_ and his voice got _vicious--_ a complete contrast from the rest of his actions, making Kyoutani's heart bang against his ribcage and his breath get caught in his throat.

" _Now._ "

He growled, gripping Yahaba's hips and all but _slamming_ in at a speed that was anything but slow, making the other male gasp loudly and his back arch; it was definitely the desired reaction, the suddenness of the action, even more so as Kyoutani began a bruising pace, relishing in the sound of Yahaba's loud moans. Every single thrust of Kyoutani's hips that met against Yahaba's pelvis was hard, every single action was smooth, but they had a roughness to them that Yahaba found himself unnaturally hungry for.

It was kinda like how Kyoutani played, with a recklessness and a certain abandonment of any kind of order-- it was wild, unhinged, and it was _completely_ everything Kyoutani was about. Yahaba found it intoxicating, how uncontrollable Kyoutani seemed, yet how controllable he really was; or rather, how much Yahaba himself was able to control him. The power was enthralling, amazing, and every snap of Kyoutani's hips made him cry out and scratch his nails against the countertops. The raw _power_ Kyoutani had wrapped up in his muscles and voice and bones were _all_ Yahaba's, down to the last centimeter. He found himself chanting "H-Harder--!" even though there was absolutely no possible way Kyoutani wasn't going as hard as human possible already. However, when he felt the grip on his hips tighten, he sucked in a breath in useless preparation as Kyoutani got _relentless._

There was going to be bruises the shapes of hands on Yahaba's hips, and he planned to wear them like battle scars and trophies-- they were testaments to what was _his_ now, who belonged to _him._ Kyoutani moved his hands to Yahaba's thighs, lifting him of the ground a bit so he was standing on his toes and leaning further against the counter. He had changed the angle, and he pulled all the way out of Yahaba before slamming right back in and hitting somewhere in Yahaba that finally made him _scream._

Kyoutani groaned at the sound of Yahaba's voice, hissing his name over and over as he thrusted into that spot _over and over,_ turning Yahaba's breathless sentences of "Shit, Kentarou, I _love_ your dick," and "Please, _bruise me,_ " into completely incoherent babble. He was gasping, almost drooling, and clawing at the counters like he was trying to climb up them. He was getting close, extremely close, and Kyoutani seemed to be too-- both had waited too long, way too long, too much pent-up aggression and lust and _feelings_ that had been brimming for too damn long were all coming out at once, in one big rush.

Yahaba's eyes closed, and he tried to think, to form any kind of thought, but the only thing he could come up with was the fact that he was just about to come _hard_ from Kyoutani's dick alone.

At this point he was just chanting _Kentarou, Kentarou, Kentarou,_ like it was the only word he knew, his voice scratching in his throat from screaming. Kyoutani's grip on his thighs had only tightened, and Yahaba reasoned he was going to have bruises there too. He mused, for a millisecond, that everyone at practice might see them, see what Kyoutani has done to him, and they'd _know_ exactly what kind of wild animal Yahaba had on his leash.

The thought pushed him over the edge, and he was suddenly gasping and moaning and whining every combination that the syllables in _Kentarou_ and _fuck_ could possibly make. Kyoutani was coming too, heavily and _loudly,_ with a growl and another thrust of his hips as deep as he could possibly go.

It left them both gasping and heavy-- Yahaba felt his knees buckle, especially when Kyoutani pulled out of him, but the shorter male wrapped an arm around him in a second. Kyoutani lazily pulled and tied the condom with one hand, throwing it right into the garbage can before bringing his other arm to lift Yahaba up. He carried him a short distance to the couch, dropping to lay up on it with Yahaba in his lap.

Kyoutani hummed, obviously already starting to fall asleep, and Yahaba wiggled a bit in order to pull his ace's shirt of before laying against his chest. Eyes closed, after a couple minutes-- even though he was pretty sure Kyoutani was asleep-- he asked lightly, "When are your parents coming back."

"........Tuesday."

"Good." Yahaba smiled, adding casually, after a couple minutes, "Because I have another dress I want you to see." Kyoutani's eyes snapped open.  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL U SINNER STAND UP AND SING HALLELUJAH THEN Stop listening to p!atd and get urself to a damn church dw im driven a bus there i need to drink all the holy water


End file.
